The disclosure relates generally to the breaking of rocks, stones, ores, slag, construction materials, and the like, collectively referred to in this disclosure as “rocks,” to concrete demolition, to pile driving, and to compaction of sand, dirt, and earth. More particularly, the disclosure relates to devices employing a falling weight to accomplish such tasks.